Callahan's Wiki
Pain shared is divided. Joy shared is multiplied. Information shared is wiki. Welcome to Callahan's Wiki The wiki about Spider Robinson's Callahan's Series that since March 2009 Callahan's Place was the original. Located off Route 25A somewhere in Suffolk County, Long Island, New York it was run by Mike Callahan himself. It operated for over 40 years until it was destroyed by a nuke in the course of saving the Earth. Immediately afterwards Mike Callahan and family (along with Josie Bauer) departed for some other ficton. The regulars at Callahan's Place included Jake (who is the narrator through almost all of the Callahan's books), Doc Webster, Fast Eddie, Long-Drink, Tom Flannery, Isham Latimer, Jim Omar, Joe Maser (And his wives Susan and Susie), John Smiley, Josie Bauer, Marty Matthias, Noah Gonzalez, Pyotr, and Shorty Steinitz. They are joined by the newcomers Mickey Finn, Tommy Janssen, Tom Hauptman (who ended up helping to bartend there), Jim & Paul MacDonald, Rachel, Ralph von Wau Wau, Billy Walker, and the Cheerful Charlies. Callahan's Place is visited by The Meddler, Dink Fogerty, Kathy Anders, The Beast, Raksha, Al Phee, and Robert Trebor. It is also sometimes visited by Spider Robinson, who says that he does so in order to get new stories that he can then publish. ---- Lady Sally's Place place was a brothel located in Brooklyn, New York City. ---- Mary's Place was opened by Jake to fill the void left after the destruction of Callahan's Place. It was located somewhere off Route 25A in Smithtown, Long Island and ran only a few months when it was shut down by an angry bureaucrat. The regulars from Callahan's Place and some from Lady Sally's all make their way there. They are joined by The "Lucky Duck", Nikola Tesla, Buck Rogers, Solace, Acayib Pinsky, Zoey Berkowitz, Erin, and Naggeneen. Mike Callahan, Mary Callahan-Finn, and Mickey Finn visit Mary's Place on several occasions. ---- The Callahan Caravan (though not strictly speaking one of the bars) departed from Long Island after Mary's Place closed down and consisted of most of the regulars at Callahan's Place and Mary's Place and some of the artists from Lady Sally's Place. During the trip they are joined by Pixel and Marty Pignatelli. ---- The Place was established once they arrived in Key West by Jake Stonebender "a few blocks from Duval Street". It is presumably still open today. Upon arrival in Key West the gang is joined by Double Bill, Mei-Ling, Harry, Alf, Lex, and Smokes Pot join them. ; Places * Callahan's Place * Mary's Place * The Place * more... ; Books & Games * Callahan's Crosstime Saloon * Time Travelers Strictly Cash * Callahan's Secret * more... ; Patrons * Mike Callahan * Jake Stonebender * Doc Webster * more... ; Concepts * The Option * Transit * Pun * more... ; Objects * The Machine * Fireplace * Lady Macbeth * more... ; Other Sentients * Raksha * Nyjmnckra Grtozkzhnyi * Al Phee * more... ; Lists & Other Info * Chronology of Callahan's * List of Minor Patrons * Inconsistencies * more... ; Events * Darts Championship of the Universe * Punday * Callahan Caravan * more... ; Artists * Arethusa * Maureen * Mistress Cynthia * more... ; Clients * Robin * more... }} ;Check out the Callahan's Wiki News page for complete history (and a page you can watch for updates) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article You could also link to us using the URL http://callahans.wikia.com, or use any of the images (or the one below) ; Topics covered: * All published Callahan's Books (including the video game) * All published short stories * Information given by Spider Robinson in prologues, epilogues, interviews, and podcasts (make sure to mention the specific source if it's not part of the main text of the books) * GENERAL information about online and offline communities. ; Topics NOT covered: * Fan fiction including fan-created puns, short stories, etc. (Feel free to put them on your user page though) * Information about specific members of any online or offline community * Specific locations of any of the Callahan's bars or conjecture about their possible location. Neither Mike nor Jake want the publicity. ;Article Creation Guidelines # Make sure the article doesn't already exist (The best way is to check the appropriate ) # Create a Wikia account for the best results please. Feel free to share your personal puns, riddles, songs, and tall tales on your user page NOT in an article. # Create the article with the character's full ("straight") name. If they're addressed differently create a redirect to the full name page # Make sure you add the appropriate category to the bottom of the article # When writing articles link to Wikipedia for non-Callahan's type stuff that need more explanation. ;Category Guidelines * Artists - The various artists employed at Lady Sally's Place. * Books - Covers all the published books, short stories, and video games. * Clients - Clients of Lady Sally's Place * Communities - GENERAL information about online and offline Callahan's communities. * Concepts - Covers all the concepts, methods, etc. mentioned in the books (Transiting, Finn Drive, Puns, etc) * Events - Noteworthy Events in the Callahan's universe. * Lists - Lists, timelines, and other compiled information. * Objects - Covers all the various objects, devices, and such used or present in the Callahan universe * Other Sentients - Covers all of the characters that are not patrons (generally "Bad Guys" or people mentions who never visited any of the Callahan's Bars) * Patrons - Covers all the various patrons and regulars at any of the Callahan's Bars (basically "Good Guys") * Places - Covers the bars, locales, and places in the Callahan's universe. * Real People - Covers people from the real world who have a direct contribution to the published Callahan's books and stories * Redirects - Redirects to other pages (Mostly for nicknames and such) Note: In an attempt to head-off any angry e-mails let me clarify one thing: I have nothing personally against online communities or fan fiction. It's just not what this wiki is about. There are wikis out there coving fan collectives. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse